Missing
by bleachdreamer0
Summary: After the Fullbring arc. Thousand Blood year arc doesn't exist. Ichigo's powers are back, better than ever. Soul Reaper, Check. Fullbringer, check. Hollow? Where did he go? The essence of Hichigo Shirosaki is missing from Ichigo's soul. Can he resurrect his power? Of course. And he's gonna need a little monster help to fix it. IchigoxMizorexInMokaxKokoaxS hiroxRuby Rated M just so.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ichigo's a Senior, I'm gonna make it so he can share homeroom with Yukari at least. Starts at the beginning of R + V two, but will steer my own way. ALSO! Ichigo spent 3 years in the Dangai, not months. The time Ichigo since he entered the Dangai (technically 6 years) has mentally and emotionally changed him for life. Although he still scowls, his hothead has released some of the air, and could actually respect his elders just a bit more. (There will be no Antithesis or Fairytale because I only watched the anime. Sorry manga readers XP)**

**Another AN: Lilith's mirror will play in the story earlier for those who know what that is.**

August 28th, Ichigo's Senior year of High School had ended a couple months ago. He was now 19, three (almost 4) years after the battle with Aizen, 4 months after he found out about his Fullbring, and 3 months since he got his powers back. Every hollow he fought was that much weaker than it was before. Every adhuchas he defeated was that much easier to defeat. And any stray Arrancar? Some Ichigo killed, others decided to go to the Seireitei willingly. Grimmjow was one of them. Apparently, after Nnoritra attacked him, Starkk, the first espada had found him and took him somewhere safe, to let him heal. Harribel, who everyone thought Aizen killed, had sonido'd out of the city into a garganta, and Captain Unohana had helped her. But... there was something missing about himself still. Ichigo wondered if it was because he never got his fullbring back, but that was proved wrong when a few days ago it practically regenerated. So Ichigo had no idea what was missing about himself. The answer became clear to him when he saw someone he hadn't in awhile in the market.

"Shinji!" He called out. The bob-cut blonde looked over and saw the strawberry waving. He gave a small smile.

"Hey, Kurosaki." He said, readjusting the groceries slung over his back. Ichigo then walked over.

_'That's what I'm missing, my hollow. I didn't even realize it since I haven't used my mask at all since I got my powers...'_

"Yo, Ichigo, how life been treatin' ya?" Shinji slanged. Ichigo shrugged.

"It's been fine. Just sorta... bored." Shinji nodded in understanding.

"Well, see you around, Kurosaki." Shinji said, turning around, waving. Ichigo then decided to head to Urahara's, see if he could train, and find his hollow.

He dropped by his house to give Yuzu the groceries, before heading back out to Kisuke's.

When he reached the beat-down looking candy shop, he unknowingly gave a rare smile. He saw the two kids out front, Jinta and Ururu, and they both briefly acknowledged him before returning to bickering.

Ichigo entered, and saw Kisuke sitting in the back drinking some kind of tea.

"Hello, Ichigo-san! What brings you here this evening?" He asked, wiping his chin. Ichigo snorted.

"Can I borrow the training grounds, hat-and-clogs?" Ichigo asked, restraining any further insult. Urahara smiled.

"Go right in!" He lifted the tiny wooden door beside him, and Ichigo dropped down, pushing some bringer light into his feet to cushion his fall.

Pulling out his Shinigami badge, he pressed it to his chest, making his spirit pop out of his body. Pulling out the fullbring-ified Zangetsu off his back, he laid out in front of him and closed his eyes.

All he could see was utter blackness, but there still was a pink tinge to it due to the lighting. Focusing at the center of his mind, Ichigo transported his consciousness to his Inner World.

..._'Jinzen'_

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he was now sitting on the warm ground of Karakura town. No longer was the flooded landscape, and the sun was shining brightly. Looking around, he saw Zangetsu standing on the flag pole of Karakura High.

"Ichigo... what brings you here?" He asked, jumping down, his shihakusho fluttering beneath him. Ichigo gave a small smile, but then it returned to his scowl.

"I was wondering, Zangetsu-san... where is the hollow?" He asked curiously. Zangetsu's head looked away.

"I... I'm not entirely sure. His reiatsu lingers around, as if his essence still is here, but he no longer has an coropreal form any longer. Which means you aren't a vizard, Ichigo." Zangetsu explained, looking back up, the wind blow into his face. Ichigo nodded solemly.

"I'm going to find him Zangetsu-san. No matter how evil he seemed in the past, he is a part of us, and I'm not going to lose him forever." Ichigo said determinedly. Zangetsu chuckled.

"Good luck then." He said, the Inner World fading from sight. Ichigo then opened his eyes, seeing Kisuke sitting right in front of him.

"Graah!" He yelled, shooting himself backwards, grabbing Zangetsu off the ground.

"What were you doing, Ichigo?" Urahara asked, tapping his chin. Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Apparently, while my soul reaper and fullbring powers are back and stronger than ever... my hollow's essence is fading. Zangetsu doesn't exactly know why." Ichigo said, looking away from him. Urahara snapped out his fan, but the smile was present in his voice.

"Ah, Ichigo... there is a way to strengthen the soul of your hollow back. You need to be in a spiritually rich area, with other vizard/hollow/monster things. It should strengthen anything that is left of Hollow-san, back to life. I know of such a place." Urahara said, his eyes sparkling in silent laughter.

"Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked, preparing himself silently.

"Nope! That would overwhelm your shinigami reiatsu, and your hollow would be more likely to take over, as well as the fact it will be a violent enviornment. I was thinking of sending you to Youkai Academy!" Ichigo looked at him incrediously.

"Demon School?" He asked, translating. Urahara lowered his fan.

"Yes. It is a school of monsters, like vampires, werewolves, and witches. While the spiritual pressure of monster aren't as high as a soul reaper, they have the same amount as maybe Tatsuki or that Asano-kid. And, the energies are nearly identical to those of a vizard. The saturation of diluted energies should strengthen Hollow-san, but not too much to make him stronger than you. You'll join as a Senior- again. You'll just need to stay for the year!"He said, unleashing a huge smile. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"So, your saying, instead of going to college, you want me to repeat a year?" Kisuke smiled.

"Exactly!" He confirmed. Ichigo groaned, smacking his forehead.

"You have two days to prepare for school." Urahara said, lowering his fan. Ichigo face-planted.

"WAAAHHHATTT!?"

...

After the huge mishap of trying to get Ichigo enrolled into Youkai academy in two days, it was finally September first. Ichigo wondered what Youkai Academy would be like, while waiting for the bus. When it did pull up, there was only one kid on the bus.

"Hi there. What's your name? Are you a sophmore like me?" The brunette kid asked. Ichigo glanced over at him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm going to r- I mean, I'm a Senior." Ichigo quickly spewed out. He didn't want the kid thinking he was messed up for repeating a year. The kid looked a little dejected anyway, though.

"Oh... well, I'm Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you Kurosaki-san. Do you think we could be friends?" Ichigo looked over the kid. Seeing as Urahara explained it, all children at Youkai academy were monsters. But the kid in front of him barely even had enough spiritual pressure to rival Ochi-sensei. That probably meant that he was a human in the monsters. Ichigo smiled (a still uncommon occurence).

"Sure, Tsukune. So, sophmore eh? Good luck. Words of the wise, do not tell anyone you don't trust that you're human." He explained to him, whispering. Aono looked surprised at this.

"How do you know that?" He asked, his eyes widening. Ichigo sighed.

"Its in your stance, your presence, and your soul. You barely have anything remotely demonic about you." Tsukune tensed.

"If I may ask, what monster are you then?" He whispered faintly. Ichigo closed his eyes.

"I'm a substitute soul reaper, a reishi rich soul that purifies evil spirits, in a living, breathing human body you could say. I found out that I had this power when I was 15, because my father was a soul reaper, and my mother was human. But I have another part of myself that can turn into a true _monster,_ but its been fading, so I am going to Youkai academy to ressurrect that power." Tsukune gave him a look.

"So, you're half human, half soul reaper... and you're trying to get some of your monster power back... you haven't been to Youkai academy before, correct?" He asked, his hands in his lap. Ichigo nodded.

Just then the bus slowed to a stop.

"Have a nice day, kid. And you too, newbie. Youkai Academy is a scary place." He said ominously. Ichigo scoffed.

"I'm sure I've had worse. And get some better puns." He said, jumping off the bus. He saw the man give a pout, before pulling a 180, back into the tunnel we had come from. A pumpkin scarecrow stood by the bus stop, with bus times, and the words, YOUKAI ACADEMY in big letters. Ichigo looked forward, and saw Aono already near the entrance of a dead forest.

"Oi!" He yelled, making Tsukune stop. Ichigo pushed the air behind him with bringer light, springing him closer to the boy.

Which ended up with him stopping nearly inches away from eachother's face. Tsukune's face turned a bright red, while Ichigo stepped back, and pointed his face away so that Aono couldn't see his expression. Aono coughed, and stepped back. They both walked through the forest, Tsukune walking more in front while Ichigo lagged behind. A faint squeak was the only warning sign Tsukune got before getting smashed by a 22'' mountain bike. Ichigo instantly went into a 'protector' moods. When the small dust cloud faded. Ichigo didn't see the screw that flew at his head, splitting his cheek.

"Hell.." He whispered, touching the blood on his cheek stepping forward once more, he saw Tsukune wiped out a few feet away, and a pinkish orange haired girl struggling to get the bike off of her, as it was pinning her leg to her back. She gave a soft whine, and her eyes open to show deep green eyes. They darted around, as Ichigo lifted the bike off her carefully.

Setting it aside, on it's kick stand. Ichigo then turned his soft face back to the girl.

"Hey, are you alright?"He asked. Her face was dangerously close to his now. She gave a small blush when she smelt his blood. Her tongue darted out, and swiped his cheek once. Ichigo resisted the urge to scream. His eyes did widen though. At the taste of his blood though, the girl snapped out of her blood haze, and anger replaced it. Her face grew contorted, and she swung her fist at his head.

This time seeing the on coming projectile, he caught her fist gently, stopping the monsterous force in her punch.

"Please don't do that." He said softly, lowering her fist. He stepped back, towering over the small girl, and touched his wound. A black red reishi escaped from his finger, and into the wound, instantly healing it. Once again, he held out his hand.

"Here." He said. The girl grabbed on softly, a light blush clearly evident on her face now. She looked away, and back to him.

"I'm Kokoa Shuzen..." She mumbled, but Ichigo caught it anyway. He gave a small bow.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The girl- Kokoa, looked back over at him.

"Thank you, Ichigo-sama..." She whispered quickly, jumping back on her bike pedaling away. Ichigo looked at the fading girl in confusion.

Suddenly, a groan caught his attention. Tsukune had finally gotten up.

"Man, that girl hit me hard! She reminds me of Moka..." He said. Ichigo looked back down at him, a smirk on his lips.

"Who's Moka?" He teased. A light blush hit Tsukune's face.

"She's a girl I know who rides a bike as well." Ichigo nodded.

"You want to get to school faster?" Ichigo asked, suddenly inspired. Tsukune looked at him.

"Really?" Ichigo grinned.

"Really, really." Ichigo grabbed Tsukune's bag, and tossed _Tsukune, _over his shoulder. Pushing bringer light and shunpo into his legs, he nearly teleported to the entrance to the school. When he set Tsukune down, he face was nearly blue. Ichigo chuckled.

"I guess I should've told you to close your mouth and hold your breath." Tsukune heaved and gasped. You looked up grasping his neck.

"You think?" He rasped out. Once he caught his breath, the two continued walking until a yell came from behind them.

"Tsukune!" A high pitched voice squealed. Ichigo watched shocked as a blue haired girl shoved her huge... assets into Tsukune's face. And then Tsukune was suffocating... again. Before Ichigo could react, another girl came into the picture, a raven haired, probably around 13, whacking the bluenette with what appeared to be a toy staff. Well, at least that's what he thought it was, until it glowed and a gold pan came out of nowhere and started attacking the bluenette. _Magic staff, Ichigo, Magic._

And just when Ichigo finally snapped out of it, an ice kunai shot from the bushes, whacking the bluenette out cold with deadly precision. A purple haired girl then ensued in the fight for Tsukune, while Tsukune slither and slunk away from the madness. Grabbing Tsukune and shunpo a safe distance away, he stared at the kid.

"Why are they obsessed over you?" He asked flatly. Tsukune blushed.

"I-i'm not exactly even sure anymore... they just are." Ichigo nodded.

"Was any of those girls the mysterious, Moka?" He said, nudging Tsukune's shoulder. He shook his head.

"She's got pink hair. Or white... it depends." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged. Whatever floats your boat...

Suddenly, _another _girl came in, with bright pink hair.

"Tsukune!~" The girl sung. Tsukune instantly brightened.

"Moka-san!" He called back. She ran into his arms (decently) and they gave each other the sweet hug, and then seperated. She then looked at Ichigo.

"Hey, who's this?" She asked, looking back to Tsukune. Ichigo, towering over both, bowed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm transfereing as a senior." Moka's eyes widened.

"So you went to a human school!" She said, gasping. Tsukune frowned.

"Moka!" He hissed. She pouted sheepishly. Ichigo raised his hands.

"No, it's alright Tsukune. Now Moka..." He trailed off, turning his gaze to her. She froze in place, her emerald eyes strikingly familiar.

"I have been practically a human up until I was 15. And even afterwards, I met several humans and found new things about my friends that I never had before. They would probably accept the idea of monsters. In fact, they would even go to this school if they hadn't all graduated with me last year. I have a duty to be here though. So don't go mouthing off humans, unless you've met every single one on this earth." He said, grabbing her chin. She blushed a deep red, and looked away. Then, as Ichigo took a step back, Moka looked back up.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo-sempai." She said, lowering her eyes. He put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"It's okay." He said. By then, though, all of the girls from before, fighting, took their attention back to Ichigo, Tsukune and Moka.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" They all screamed. Together, the bluenette, the violette, and the blackie all tackled the strawberry.

"What were you doing near our dear Tsukune! You're hair is so scary-!" The bluenette whined, tugging on his hair.

"Yamero!" He yelled clawing at her hands.

"Why were so near my Moka-nee-chan~ desu!" The tiny girl screamed, punching his chest. The ice woman though was pointing an ice knife at his neck.

"Orange-san, who are you?" She whispered coldy. Ichigo sweatdropped. Really?

Standing up, he gently set down the three girls, each of them frozen in their spots at his reaction.

"I'm a Senior; Ichigo Kurosaki, I was near Tsukune because we rode the bus here together and became friends. I was near Moka-san because Tsukune was introducing me to his friend. And my name is not Orange!" He said, looking at three girls in a condesending tone, stopping on the icy woman.

"Ok, your not Orange-san. You're a strawberry." The blackie called. A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead. But he ignored the comment.

"Let's just go... c'mon, Tsukune, Moka..." He gestured. All of the group followed though.

"Hi, I'm Yukari Sendo, nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san." The girl blushed.

"I'm sorry for attacking you..." She whispered. He patted her head.

"It's ok. I've had way worse. You didn't mean it. If you did, I'd be injured." He replied she nodded, and stayed near his side while he walked, blushing.

The bluenette came forward, a scowl on her face.

"You' know, I usually don't like most guys anymore, because its seems everyone is a pervert, and that's why I love my Tsukune. Just because your new, doesn't mean you think you can shove a wedge between us." She declared.

"Kurumu Kurono, succubus of Youkai Academy!" She called, pumping her fist in the air. The only outward reaction Ichigo had was a raising of the eyebrow. Succubus?_ Monsters Ichigo, remember that mythology book Hat and Clogs gave you, the one that said Succubi are lust beasts?_

Ichigo gave an internal shiver. Why Kisuke? Why?

"Nice to meet you, Kurono-san." He told her politely likewise. She gave a superior smirk that made his blood boil. Then, unsurprisingly, the violet haired chick came forward, pulling a lollipop out of her pocket popping it into her mouth.

"Mizore Shirayuki." She mumbled through the candy. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the surname that was the same as Rukia's zanpakuto.

He gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Nice to meet you." He told her. She turned away, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Reaching into her pocket once more, she pulled out another lollipop, handing it to him.

"Here." She whispered shyly. Blinking owlishly at her, he grabbed it, and looked at its light blue color. Popping it into his mouth, it had a pecular taste, and yet, it was also... _cold?_

As they walked to school, they all headed into the gymnasium, where Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore all stepped into the crowd. Ichigo followed after them, until some thugs walked up to them.

"So this is the infamous newspaper club? Looks like a bunch of _weaklings, _in my opinion," One bully told the other. He picked up Ichigo, whom of which was too surprised to react, and was tossed across the room, leaving a crater in the wall. The girls all either screamed, or gave strangled gasps. Tsukune ran over to Moka, and 'accidently' knocked off her rosario. In a flash of dark purple youki, Inner Moka emerged from the rubble. Instantly, the two - now transformed thugs, were forced to their knees by the youki. Moka was about to 'put them in their place', well a loud cracking noise erupted from the wall Ichigo had disappeared into. A deep black, and a hint of blue light shown into the room, and instantly, not only were they surpressed by an S-class monster, but a Head Captain-class that anyone knew the latter. Moka's eyes widened at the new sight of Ichigo. Before, through the Rosario, she had seen the tall, peachy-skinned boy, with bright orange chin-length hair. Now though...

As Ichigo emerged, he felt a dark power rising within him, calling out to the souls of the students. Reishi dripped off of his body in pores. Hollow had awoken. And he was ready to kick ass. To any that could see Ichigo now, he was no longer the same boy. His peachy skin had turned deathly pale, his eyes a furious yellow, with a black sclera, and his hair had become blindingly white, reaching down below his shirt. A black line appeared along his right cheek, and a stripe strikingly familiar to his vizard mask appeared on his face. But his demeanor hadn't changed. While Hichigo had awoken, and affect Ichigo's physical features, he was not in control. But, that didn't mean Ichigo himself wasn't absolutely furious. Tightly coiling in his reiatsu, everyone around him drew a breath of relief at the now breathable air. The crowd split for him, as he walked back over to his new acquitances. He looked down at the thugs that were currently lying on the ground. Putting his hands into his pockets, he swung his foot up, high above his head, and smashed it down on the first thug's crotch. There was a sickening crunching noise all throughout the room, and most of the guys all winced. Ok, all of them. All that was heard afterwards, was a moaning keen that swooned through the despaired area. When Ichigo stepped near the other, he tried in an effort to crawl away. Ichigo lifted him in the air by his ear. Getting in close in personal, he yelled in his eardrum.

"GO AHEAD, MAKE MY DAY!" Throwing him up into the air, on the decent, Ichigo pulled off a flying sidekick into his rib cage, a few more cracks heard throughout the room. Ichigo, now realizing the physical changes, combed a finger through his over waist-length hair, making it disappear into spirit particles, the color returning to his eyes, skin and hair. He then turned towards Moka, Tsukune and co.

Moka, outraged silently at his superiority, snatched the rosary out of Tsukune's hand, latching it back onto her collar/seal. Her hair, bosom, and buttocks, returning to normal, Tsukune caught the faint girl. Ichigo just looked around at the crowd.

Finally setting his eyes on Mizore, his face turned sheepish.

"Sorry, I lost the lollipop you gave me." He said apologetically. Instantly, Mizore's face lit up like a flame, and a mumbled, 'It was nothing!' was heard under her embaressed rambling. Suddenly, a rumbling sound came from the intercom.

_**"All students, do not panic. Due to a fight in the Multi-purpose room, all students are ordered to their dorms. Freshman, follow the sophmores to the dorms. Newspaper club, and Kurosaki Ichigo to the office!" **_Was called out. Ichigo resisted a groan, as the crowd began to disperse. The 'Newspaper Club' of his new acquiantances began to walk over to him.

"Well, berry-chan, lets go to the office!" Yukari piped. In respone, Ichigo's eye twitched.

...

Once in the office + Gin and Rubi, a man dress in all white and a hood sat in a large chair.

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki. Welcome to Youkai Academy. I am the Headmaster. From what I hear, you caused quite a ruckus earlier. I'll let you off with a warning, young man." He chastised. Ichigo bowed his head.

"Arigato..." He said through his teeth. Moka then came forward.

"Ano... why are we here Headmaster-san?" She asked timidly. The headmaster gave a large maniacal grin, his eyes hidden.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a new student here, and as the club that reports anything and everything about the school, I'm putting it within the Newspaper Club's responsibility to watch over him. Plus-" He looked at Ichigo with a wide smirk.

"After Ichigo's little incident earlier during the welcome ceremony, I want the newspaper club to keep an eye on him, as you are the new replacement program for the Academy Police you none so kindly destroyed last year." He chuckled. The Newspaper club gave him sheepish looks. Ichigo's twitch returned. He was being babysat?

**Yeah King! Take back your throne! Don't let those pussy monsters get to ya! **A familiar voice rang through his head.

_Shiro?_

**What? Just because I'm back doesn't mean that I'm strong though. I'm pretty sure if ya tried to use your mask right now, it would crumble in 5 seconds. I look like how I did when I was first born. It sucks down here! Zangetsu is leaps and bounds ahead of me, and so are you, at the moment. Its like I'm not even a horse, I'm a pet rabbit! **He pouted, mentally crossing his arms.

Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes and ignored him.

"Fine. But under one condition." Ichigo said, crossing his arm, staring straight at the headmaster.

"Ask away." He said, a devilish smirk creeping up his face.

"I get to know what monsters they are." He said, running his fingers through his long orange hair. The devilish smirk fell off the man's face.

"That's it? Then I leave it to the newspaper club to inform of that, later. For now, you are dismissed to your dorms. Your name and room number with be in the main dorm room. From there, you schedule for school with be placed on the desk in the room." He said, shooing us out. As Ichigo and the newspaper club walked to the direction of the dorms, and little brown hamster bat came within his line of view.

"I FOUND YOU, SISTER!" A familiar voice yelled.A small dark orange haired girl rushed forward, and grabbed the little bat out of the air, placing him on her shoulder.

"Kokoa?" Moka AND Ichigo asked at the same time. Moka turned to Ichigo.

"You know my sister Kokoa?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. He glance to Moka, then Kokoa, and saw the familial connection.

"Yeah, I met her on the way to school." He said, looking at the small, freshman girl with mild amusement. A blush seemed to lightly dust her face that went unnoticed by most but Ichigo caught, being the closest to her.

"Ichigo-sama..." She whispered, in some sort of daze. She quickly shook her head, and a look of pure fury over came her face.

"Moka! I am going to fight you! And kill you with my bear hands, since you took away my sister!" She yelled remenance of tears forming in her eyes. Grabbing the bat (named Koh(Koh, Kon?)), she squeezed it and turned into a large, spiked sledge hammer. Ichigo seeing the danger, focused some reiatsu into his hand, materializing his fullbringified Zangetsu. Shunpo'ing in front of the pink haired girl, he blocked the orange-hair girl.

"Kokoa-san, stop." He said firmly. She froze, and dropped her weapon to the ground, images of her older sister and this boy overlapping. Ichigo dematerialized Zangetsu, and picked up the bat/hammer, focused on the energy coming from the girl and the bat. From the looks of it, Kokoa was a fullbringer, but Moka (he assumed they were sisters) did not. A look of embaressment crossed her face before she snatched her bat back from him.

"Fine! But next time, Moka Akashiya, I will destroy you!" She said, stomping away to the girls' freshman dorms. Ichigo turned to the shy, pinkette girl.

"What was that about? Why did she say you took her sister away, even though you claim to be said girl?" Ichigo asked, calmly. Inwardly he was try to whack Shiro with Zangetsu for laughing at his inward reaction to the name, 'Ichigo-sama'.

"Well, her name is Kokoa Shuzen, and she's my half-sister. You see, before I got this Rosario seal, I used to be a real, scary super S vampire with the white hair and red eyes, like you saw earlier. We used to live in a really big mansion and we would play fight all the time. And I had always won. Then, when I got my rosario seal, I moved away with my mother, leaving Kokoa alone in the mansion by herself. It was at that time that developed something like a multiple personality disorder. My vampire powers were stowed away within me, but I was still cold and cruel. As I went through human middle school I became cowed and afraid of humans. But the part of me that was sealed away never felt those emotions and had stay cold and cruel. Anyway, while I was weak and without power, Kokoa would try and fight me still, and each time, I was unable to. I knew she would eventually come to Youkai Academy soon, but I wasn't sure." Moka explained.

"How come she doesn't have white hair and red eyes then, if she's a vampire too?" Kurumu asked, placing a finger on her chin.

"We have different mom's I guess?" Moka said, shrugging. Everyone repeated the gesture.

"So..." Tsukune said, pulling out the word.

"Let's head to the dorms, Tsukune, Ichigo, follow me." Ginei said, motioning them towards the direction of the boys dorms.

"Bye girls!" Tsukune said, turning around and waving. They all gushed at his goodbye. Ichigo turned around, and gave a rare soft smile.

"Goodnight." He said lowly. Now, this caused various reactions. One, Yukari and Mizore melted into the floor. Moka's rosario glowed a bright red, Kurumu gave a flattered look, and last but not least, Rubi ran away. This caused the smile to slip off his face, and lift an eyebrow in confusion. He turned around and followed the two boys back to the dorms.

...

When Ichigo disappeared, Yukari had stars in her eyes.

"I think I just melted!" She gushed, giggling across the ground.

Mizore stood bow-legged and trembling. What was this feeling? She had thought only Tsukune could give her happiness, but seeing this boy- this man! Oh god, such a beautiful guy, with the deepest baritone, she felt her icy skin flush.

While Moka did admit he was sweet, she didn't feel super attached like the others seemed. The other Moka though, begged to differ. Through her window to the outside world, she saw Ichigo Kurosaki. His manuerisms, his movements, how he sounded. She was determined. He would be her mate, whether or not the other Moka wanted to or not.

Kurumu, who was used to many beautiful men, didn't seem to notice it much, although flattered she was. No one could hold a candle to Tsukune's bravery and weakness.

Ruby, who had bolted to her room at the sound of his voice, was panting. His voice was so sensual, and beautiful. While she had thought her heart belonged to Tsukune, and in someway, it did as a debt for her life, the man that was Ichigo, made her want to scream, MINE!

...

When Ichigo, Tsukune and Gin reached the dorms, there were four floors, one for each year. And there was no elevator. Tsukune's new room was 236, Gin's 301, and Ichigo's was 415 (XD). Ichigo, with his bag slung over his shoulder, quickly pulled off his clothes he was previously wearing. The green uniform looked horrid on him, and was going to have to make major changes to it. Looking at the mirror, he felt proud, and sad of what he saw on his torso.

Littered with scars to old to heal. Faded yes, but gone, no. He also refused Orihimeto heal him. His hair was a bit down his back, only just below his shoulders. Looking on his bed, he saw that there were the two extra uniforms and his gym clothes his dad had ordered and sent to the academy to be picked up when he got there. Looking at them, he wasn't impressed. His old uniform was better. This one was like a green tux. So, he took all his red ties, and tossed them in his closet. No way was he going to wear those restraining things after spending practically 3 years in a shihakusho and hakamas. Next, using some unrefined skills taught to him by Yuzu and (regretably) Uryu, he cut the sleeves and sewd the hems. He hung his three newly altered clothes into the provided closet, and flopped onto his bed. Closing his eyes, he prepared his mind for the next school day.

...

Inner World...

Ichigo, while unconscious, didn't notice himself being pulled into his inner world until he hit the ground with a thud. When he opened his eyes, he saw his odd-gravity inner world. Standing up, he saw he was in his favorite pair of clothes, his jeans, and his white tee with the number 15 in blue on the bottom. Looking around, he saw old man Zangetsu sitting on the far end of a skyscraper, near the ground, stroking a flower. Near him, Shiro was in a hand stand, trying to pull off some push ups. He seemed to be having a problem, falling down a couple times.

"Oi! Sup King!" Shiro said. Ichigo, walking over, plopped down beside the two.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, before the whole 'Jinzen' thing, I used to train furiously to get stronger than you. I remember being able to do these flawlessly before, but now-" He fell back down again.

"- All the spiritual particles in my body are still unstable and my muscle memory is out of wack." He pouted, running his fingers through his hair. Which was noticably shorter than his own.

"I liked it when I had kick-ass long hair too..." He moaned. Ichigo's lip twitched, resisting a smirk. His hollow was being whiny!

"Yes, he was less annoying back when he was stronger. Now he won't stop bugging me to fight him." Zangetsu said, looking at the clear blue sky.

"Yeah, about that-" Shiro started. Zangetsu turned around with a murderous look on his face.

"I. Said. NO!" He yelled, throwing a pile of leaves at his face. Ichigo blinked at this interaction. He had never seen old man Zangetsu act so childish. Maybe as Tensa, but...

Shiro looked quite surprised as well. Zangetsu blinked,and his face regained it's impassive look. And so the three spent the night peacefully in the always day inner world.

(In between author's note) **For those who haven't noticed I have slightly altered how the first day of school went. Just a thought.**

**...**

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, he was instantly on high alert, his spiritual pressure rapidly searching for his father's. When he found none of it, he was confused, before yesterday's memories came back to him. Slipping out of bed, he pulled on his green uniform pants, and his white button up under shirt.

Walking out of the room, he was shocked by what he saw. Other students were also coming out of there rooms, some of them with a lizard head, or bull's feet, while some others, who were more controlled, came out looking more, human.

"Dude! Your disguise is all messed up!" One guy with suction cups on his hands said.

"Yours too!" The other guy replied, with three horns coming out of his head. Ichigo just shook his head. Coming up to the mirror he was surprised to not see his reflection, but Shiro's.

_"_**Heya, King. Listen, as much as you might hate being babysat, those newspaper club monster kids had a hella lot more reiatsu then most of the bozos in this room. So, chow!" **The image faded, showing Ichigo gawking at the mirror. Quickly snapping out of it, he brushed his teeth and his hair, went back into his room to grab his green over coat, slinging it over his shoulder as he met up with Tsukune and Gin in the main dorm room on the first floor.

"So, where do we get breakfast?" Ichigo asked. Gin looked at him.

"You didn't notice? It was right next to the room you totally destroyed yesterday. That room was the cafeteria." Ichigo had a look of dawning realization on his face.

"Right..." He said. They all head down to the cafeteria, and he noticed some people were still wearing pajamas, or forgetting to conceal their monster identity. Sitting at a table were Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, seemingly waiting for them. When they got to the table, Ichigo noticed Gin had left somewhere. He shrugged. The boy was a Junior. What could you do?

Once Tsukune and him got over, it was like a cue for the girls, who all stood up and greeted Tsukune enthusiastically. Mizore though, had remember to greet Ichigo as well. As the girls continued to pester Tsukune, Ichigo head over to line for breakfast. There was certainly some interesting objects on the menu, that he was sure was for special diet kids who needed certain stuff. Anyway, he got an american waffle, as well as some eggs and bacon for breakfast. When he returned, he noticed most of the tables were crowded. Heading outside, he saw no one was outside at all. Heading to a tree, he jumped up onto a branch and ate silently. When he finished, he successfully threw the plate and fork into a nearby trash can. He then pulled out his schedule.

9:00 AM Homeroom 1A Sophmore-Senior mix

10:00 AM Physical Education All Years

11:00 AM Monster History

12:15 PM Lunch

1:00 PM Geometry/Trigonometry/Pre Calculus

3:00PM Free Period

4:00 PM Human History

5:15 PM School Ends

TODAY ONLY: SELECTION OF ELECTIVES IN MAIN OFFICE AT 5:30 PM

IMPORTANT DATES:

NEW CLUB SELECTION SEPTEMBER 5TH

OPEN HOUSE FEBRUARY 9TH

Reading through it, Ichigo nodded. Stuffing it back in his pocket, he jumped down from his tree. When he finally reached Room 1A, he saw Yukari sitting in the front. She must've been S-mart. Sitting in an empty seat by the window, he saw the homeroom teacher walk in, as he began to zone her out. But, when she mentioned some stuff about a new transfer student, his ears twitched and he perked up from his stupor.

"... and, this year at Youkai Academy, as a first, we have a student transferring as a senior! Kurosaki Ichigo, please come to the front." The bright green haired teacher motioned him up, and he sighed, running his fingers through his long hair once again.

"Ohayo..." He said. Instantly, a few hands in the classroom went up.

"How was it like at your old school?" One kid shouted out. Some other students nodded.

"Boring. Only problem was thugs talking about my hair. They didn't last in a fight too long." He said monotonously. Truth was, he didn't care what this class thought of him. They all had their problems about monsters, and now, they wouldn't judge him.. hopefully.

"Ooh, ooh!" One girl said, her hand flying in the air.

"What kind of monster are you?" She yelled. The teacher gave her a condescending gaze.

"Mika, you know that we are not supposed to reveal your monster form to other students!" She scolded. Quite a few students dropped their hands. Finally only Yukari's hand was in the air.

"Why did you transfer?" She asked politely. Ichigo racked his brain for an excuse. Umm,, umm...

"I have two younger sisters that I had to take care of with my father, and now that they're mature enough, he finally sent me off to Youkai Academy. My mother's... dead." He whispered the last part a little quietly. His hair covered his eyes.

...

Once homeroom had finally ended, Ichigo headed down to the field, with Yukari in tow. They walked in a peaceful silence, as they finally reached the locker rooms, they split, and changed. When he went back outside, he saw the coach out on the field, waiting for more students (and stragglers) to show up.

Within ten minutes, the track was full of all four years, (not all students) and were about to run a couple miles. A few students who were exempted from the exercise, were to mark your hand with a pen to keep track of how much you had run. 1 mark per lap, 4 laps per 2 miles.

Ichigo running off, noticed that most monsters were actually very physically fit. While Tsukune was near the back... but he was not at the very end. Ichigo, noticing his slow pace, began to pick it up, putting tiny burst of reiatsu into his legs to prevent fatigue. Very soon, he was at the front of the group, easily leading by a meter or so.

When he finished, his time clocked in at seven minutes sharp.

...**KK, i think I'm gonna cut it short there, I'm so tired... this took forever to get going. Please review to give me ideas on where to take this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, I'm back, and here's an update**_

He took a deep breath in, and stretched a little bit. He hadn't run that fast in his body for a while.

He watched the other students as their times piled up, 8 minutes for most, than 9, 10, 11, and 12. Tsukune was in the 11 category. Ichigo frowned. Little to no monsters were in 12. Tsukune stood out, because he wasn't actively fit.

He caught up with Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Gin, and instantly they started asking him questions.

"How the heck did you run so fast! You barely broke a sweat!" Yukari said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, that was impressive man, usually I only get that fast on my good days." Gin said confused, scratching the back of his head.

"..." Kurumu, Moka and Mizore stood their gaping. They soon promised each other to meet and lunch.

After everyone changed in the locker rooms, they began to head out back to their homeroom for Monster History.

Ichigo was intrigued by this, not knowing much about monsters at all.

"Class, in the 4th cenury a Gorgon had taken control over the land, open about it to humans, and what happened to her?" The teacher asked, seemingly rhetorically.

"They killed her. That is what happens to our race when our superiority goes to our head, someone will find our weakness and use it against us." Shesaid snapping at the front row.

**Geez, from the way this lady's talking, monsters sure are sounding alot like hollows... **Shiro said, in awe. Ichigo just flicked his presence away.

Finally, the bell rang signalling lunch, and Ichigo grabbed his bag and stood up, leaving with Yukari beside him.

"Hey, Yukari, I don't know a whole lot about Monster History... could you lend me some notes?" He asked politely, still mentally hitting Shiro with his foot.

She smiled brightly at him, reminding him painfully of Yuzu. Adoration was burning in her eyes.

"Sure Ichigo-kun!" She replied. Ichigo gave her a light smile as well.

WHen they got to the multi-purpose room he had throughly destroyed the day previous, he saw Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu were already seated. Gin was nowhere in sight.

He and Yukari walked through the lines, and then headed over to the table. Ichigo frowned as he saw that Kurumu and Moka were now fighting over Tsukune. He sighed, and picked up both of them by the hem of their shirts, Tsukune scooting away.

"Hi Ichigo." Mizore said from her place at the table. Yukari was staring at her.

_Why wasn't she in the arguement too? _Yukari wondered. Her eyes traveled to Ichigo, a blush dusting across her cheeks while he scolded them.

_Was he why?_ She felt her crush for Tsukune melt off a little bit more.

...

Ichigo sighed as Moka and Kurumu settled into their seats.

"So... Ichigo-san, what did you think of Youkai Academy?" Tsukune asked, biting into his (seemingly) normal apple. Ichigo shrugged.

"It's been fine. Not too many problems, besides too many curious students..." He scratched the back of his head, eating a little bit of his food.

"You know.. you know that I'm a vampire and that Kurono-san is a succubus... Yukari is a witch, and Mizore-chan is an Ice-woman... can you tell us what you are?" Moka asked, all their faces leaning in. Ichigo hesitated. What to say...

"I'm kinda a... ghost..." He muttered. Their eyes widened.

"WHAT!" They yelled. Instantly Yukari started poking him.

"But you're completely solid!" She said, shocked. Ichigo scowled.

"Well... I'm in what's like a real body but its fake. I'm not really a monster, I have an inner monster... but he's not too bad. He's kinda like... inner Moka," he said, motioning to the busty girl. All of them gave a simultainous nod.

"OH!" They said. He resisted the urge to face palm.

,,,...,,,...,

Long after classes had ended, and Ichigo, Tsukune, Gin, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were heading back to their dorms, when a loud scream resonated throughout the room.

Ichigo tensed. That wasn't a scream for help. That was a battle cry.

Out of the sky (most likely the roof), he saw a flash of bright emerald eyes that briefly reminded him of the despair espada, if it weren't for the burning rage flaring up in them, laying wake to emotions so profound.

The figure landed with a loud thud on the ground in front of them, and dust flew up everywhere. The newspaper club setup into their standard stance, as they watched the dust clear for the possible threat.

A flash of bright redish-orange hair shown, and Kokoa Shuzen stood, holding a huge club/mace thing. Ichigo swore that she looked like she had a zanpakuto, especially because a distinct soul unlike the souls of inanimate objects was uncannily similar to that of zanpakutou's spirit in that club.

He silently materialized Tensa Zangetsu, as it was inherently smaller, feeling the strain of his own reiatsu push against his body. He wasn't supposed to invoke his bankai a whole lot while in his body... but that was before he mastered the use of reiatsu in his by with fullbring. Kokoa lifted her bat at Moka

"That's enough! I'm tired of seeing such a pansy like you prancing around in my sister's body! You imitation!" Kokoa yelled, jumping forward with a downward hit. Ichigo easily manuevered himself into the middle of the circle of friends protecting Moka, and they stepped aside slightly at the intrusion, their eyes wide.

Kokoa's eyes widened as she saw the strong young man Ichigo Kurosaki again, but momentum already had her going and she was going to hit him.

She only hoped that his strength would keep him from dying.

Then, as time almost slowed for her, she saw Ichigo raise a deep obsidian black nodachi, that once in position steadily held back her nearly-a-ton spiked club.

Ichigo released a small blast of reiatsu into his arm, and the continuous force continued and launched Kokoa away. Ichigo dematerialized his sword and felt a large weight come off him as he approached Kokoa, bending his knees so he was close to her unconscious body.

He watched as the club beside her morphed into a little brown hamster-like bat, also throughly unconscious due to his reiatsu blast. What an interesting thing to see a zanpakuto-like bat that morphed into a weapon. He picked up the bat by the ear, and looked at it closely.

It's eyes blinked slowly open, fuzzy with liquid, before he saw Ichigo.

"AH!" He screamed, flying back away from Ichigo's inquistive face. Ichigo was reminded strongly of Kon, who was currently in the company of an over-hyper Yuzu that was overjoyed with the idea of having a talking stuffed animal, even though knowing it was a konpaku.

Kokoa slowly got up, and stared at the strong guy, Ichigo. Sad tears filled her eyes, and she looked at the near-comforting face Ichigo had, and broke down, collapsing into his surprised arms.

"Ichigo-sama! I'm so sorry! I just want my nii-chan back!" She cried, squeezing his torso with a force to kill a human. He sighed, and patted the top of her head, reminding him strongly of Yuzu.

She turned her pleading emerald eyes up at him.

"Why does that girl prance around as Moka? Why did she take away my sister?" Kokoa cried, despair over-coming her at showing such weakness.

Ichigo sighed, pushing her shoulders back, surprising her as she looked into his war-bearing brown eyes.

"That Moka didn't take your sister away. She still the same Moka, but with a whole lot more years of fear on her. Being weak does that to a person; it changes their personality... I would know, when I had lost my powers too at one point. But don't ever think that that girl is not your sister. They are one in the same person, but two different personalities as well. But, Kokoa-chan, both of them are you sister, whether you want to except that or not." Ichigo comforted. Kokoa's eyes softened, and basically melted into his touch. It wasn't like fighting with her nii-chan, nor was it something she wanted to push away from. She felt safe in the guy's arms, a _guy! _

For once, Kokoa blushed for someone other than her sister.

...

Since that incident, Kokoa had now stopped bugging her sister about fighting her all the time, but, whenever she would start talking to Moka, she always kept asking if she could remove her rosario for just a moment. She even went to great heights to show Moka that she also thought of her as a sister- just a _different _sister- to get Moka to remove the rosario. But Moka couldn't, and Tsukune always seemed to disappear just when she had the time to find him. So, as it was, Kokoa was at a loss. She had tried to find Ichigo to tell him about it, but whenever she was around him, she felt the same admiration around him like she did around her sister, and held off of asking as to revel in the moments she could rarely spend with the Senior.

So, as it was, Kokoa Shuzen was at a loss. She tried to think of ways she could possibly even _see _the sister Moka she grew up with. Then, it hit her.

The forbidden Lillith's mirror that gave the hearts true form to materialize, that was mentioned in the Vampire Archives. She grinned to herself. This way, she would see her sister no matter what!

...

Tatsuki Arisawa wasn't a stupid girl. No, she was far from stupid. She knew more to the word than any scholar did. She knew what the afterlife was like. Of course, she had never been there, but still. In fact, after she had found out her best friend Ichigo Kurosaki was one of the 'substitute' guardians for the Soul Society, she knew she wouldn't see him much anymore.

But... they had at least promised to take two years of Karakura Community college before leaving. But, Ichigo didn't do that. She didn't know where he went.

It seemed as if the only people who knew was his family.

Oh, she knew he ahd gone of to a special school, and that he was repeating high school, but the way he had said it...

_It was as if someone he knew was going to die if he didn't._ So Tatsuki had left it alone at the time.

Let him leave.

But... after texting him every morning and night since he left with no reply...

She was going to that Youkai Academy of his, and kicking his ass through every window until he explained himself.

.-.-.-.

Somewhere in Ichigo's room at the Karakura Clinic, a small silver phone was flashing lights, the number 15 burning into the emptiness of the room.

.-.-.

Kokoa skipped happily to school, just in front of the gates, carrying the small mirror in her hand as she walked down the pathway. Today she was going to see her sister and no one was going to stop her. In front of her, she saw a girl in a dark blue school uniform- wearing pants-, walking down the pathway cracking her knuckles. Kokoa frowned, and poked the back of her head, causing the girl to swivel around and glare down at her.

"What!" She snapped. Kokoa scowled, and looked at the girl's uniform again.

"You're not from this school- are you?" Kokoa asked, angry that this girl was intruding.

"No. But soon enough, Ichigo is so going to get a beating..." She growled lightly under her breath. Kokoa's eyes widened, this girl was out for Ichigo!

"Not if I have anything to do with it. If I have to, I'll throw you out of here faster than you can even reach Ichigo-sama!" Kokoa retorted. Tatsuki's eyes widened. Who was this girl, and what was with this Ichigo-sama business? But then, they narrowed.

"You think you can beat me? I'm the second strongest girl in all of Japan... and that was when I had a broken arm!" Tatsuki said proudly, pulling out her silver medal she always held. Kokoa rolled her eyes. Nothing could beat a vampire, even if she was Super S like her sister.

"Bring it on, intruder!" Kokoa said, setting down her mirror, glaring up at the karate-girl. Tatsuki set up. She had dealt with a horny Chizuru for four years. A freshman was going to get past her guard.

They rushed at eachother, and kicks and punches flew, blocks haphazardly thrown in to prevent broken bones. Kokoa then flipped back and held at her hand.

"Koh!" She yelled. The little bat swooped down from the tree, and Kokoa squished him in her hand. A puff of smoke blew out and Tatsuki's eyes widened.

In the place of that weird hamster-bat thing, was large baseball bat with a spike going through it.

As Tatsuki continued to struggle with the vampire, Tsukune and Ichigo walked to school, Moka a little bit behind, Gin nowhere in sight.

"Not like we need that pig around anyways..." Ichigo mumbled.

They suddenly heard yelling, and Tsukune only had a second to hold his breath before Ichigo Shunido'd them instantly to the spot.

To Ichigo's utter and complete surprise, Kokoa and _Tatsuki _were fighting. Ichigo's mind went blank. Suddenly, Tatsuki pulled off a perfect palm heel thrust, and Kokoa was shot back, tumbling into her mirror, and the cloth fell off, releasing Lilith's spirit. The fairy came out and watched the havoc, a wicked smirk on her face.

To reveal your true face...

A flash of light burst throughout the clearing drawing everyone's eyes to the mirror.

And then, havoc broke, history shattered, and everything exploded...

... sort of...

...

When the light ended, and the spots in everyone's vision disappeared, something absolutely astounding happened.

The amount of people in the clearing in front of the school... practically multiplied!

... Don't get it? Let me explain,...

Four people were now in the area where Ichigo was, two people were where Moka was, Two people where Tsukune was... but Kokoa and Tatsuki weren't affected...

"WHATS THE HELL!" Ichigo yelled. Nine other people sweat dropped.

...

Ichigo stormed over to the mirror, and scooped up the tiny fairy, glaring the hell out of her, his reiatsu flaring and lashing at her soul, Shiro, Tensa, Zan-Zan, and Inner Moka doing the same. Outer Moka, Kokoa, Tatsuki, and Tsukune cowered back. While Tatsuki had felt Ichigo's power flaring before, it was if that feeling had been multiplied by four, and was crushing her into the ground. Tsukune felt the same about Moka. However, Ghoul, felt mostly nothing as he sat back. He was out, and he felt bloodlust, but there was nothing to corrupt here. Everything in this world right now was powerful... especially the bright red aura emitting off of a slightly frightened black-haired woman.

"What did you do?!" Ichigo growled. Lilith quivered in his hands, and crawled over to hermirror, intent on turning it off.

Before she could, time froze and Ghoul came up, picked up the mirror, and crushed it in his hands. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Who, and what had he done!

"You idiot! Now you've ruined your one chance of becoming whole again!" Lilith cried. Everyone froze. This was permanent? Ichigo tossed the small fairy to Zan, who cradled her shocked form in his old hands, as he glared at the naive girl.

He then came up to ghoul, who looked like Tsukune, with maroon eyes, jet black hair, and odd, crawling tattoo-like veins from his neck up to his chin.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Ichigo asked, grabbing the fron of his shirt. Ghoul smirked.

"Because... what else could I do?" His double edged voice asked rhetorically. Ichigo scowled and tossed him away in disgust.

Ichigo held the tip of his nosebridge tightly in irritation.

He walked over to Shiro, Tensa and Zan-zan (From now on that's what Old man zangetsu will be called, Zan, or Zan-zan.)

"So... I get to keep a body?" Shiro asked gleefully, looking at his fully real left and right hands in absolute fascination. Tensa scowled at him.

"I sure hope not... your annoying enough in his inner world!" He snarked. Zan silently hit his stronger, but younger counter part upside the head. Tensa swirled around.

"And you! Giving him my power all willy-nilly! He barely had a trust relationship with us and yet you still put him through bankai training! You put him in so much danger!" Tensa accused. Zangetsu narrowed his eyes.

"And you do realize that if I didn't teach him, he would stay weak, and still going into a fight, except with no possible chances of winning whatsoever?" Zangetsu retorted.

"And don't forget me! Bya-chan would've popped King's head off if not for me!" Ichigo scowled at the still-happy inner hollow (not so inner...)

"We have to see geta-boushi about this." Ichigo said flatly.

"WHAT? No! He's gonna find a way to fix this and then I'll have to go back!" Shiro whined. Ghoul stood up from his place on the ground.

"No way am I going back to that guy." He said, pointing over to his human counter-part. Tensa sighed, and looked over to Tatsuki.

"So... what's she doing here anyway?" He asked, crossing his arms. She slowly stood dusting off her pants. She walked past Tensa, her eyes covered by her bangs.

She walked right in front of Ichigo, her hands clenched. He looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong-" He started. Instantly, her arm flew up in a mean haymaker, that, while he had already known Tatsuki was strong, he didn't think she was strong enough to friggin' dislocate his jaw! He rubbed his jaw softly, looking at the fuming girl.

"That's for not texting, or calling me back!" She yelled. Tsukune walked over to him.

"Is that your girlfriend?" He asked quietly. Ichigo shook his head, and stood up.

"Tatsuki? What are you-... aw shittt... I'm so so sorry Tatsuki... I think I left my phone at home..." He told her lamely. She growled.

"You are a real idiot aren't you? And what's up with this whole mirror and inner demons thing? I mean, I already knew about yours, but what about all these... wait... You came to a school for people like you; didn't you!" She said accusingly. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"Sort of..." He told her. She threw her hands in the air.

"Great! Just great! You know what? I'm just going to go home, and forget this ever happened ok? But next time, call me from time to time; got it!" She yelled, pointing a finger at him, storming away.

Everyone else watched as she walked away.

"So... now we really are two seperate people!" Moka said to Akashiya(how inner Moka will now be called). Akashiya nodded.

"It's seems so, childe. We'll have to see the headmaster about this." Akashiya complied. Ichigo just groaned. He was stuck with Shiro now. Wait...

"Wait, does this mean that I can't use your mask anymore?" Ichigo asked panickedly to his inner hollow. Shiro looked alarmed.

"I dunno king, how about you go check?" he suggested. Ichigo took a deep breath, and tried finding that one place within himself where he drew his power from, running the reiatsu over his face. Surprisingly, only the bottom half of the mask formed, covering his mouth.

"Uh... I have a gut feeling, Shiro; Tensa; Zangetsu, I think all of you should try donning a mask as well." Ichigo suggested. The three manifested ex-inner souls looked at each other, and all ran a hand over their faces. Shiro had a mask piece on the left side of his face, a horn jutting out. Tensa had similar, on the right side of his face that curled around his right eye. Zangetsu's was a like the rim of his sunglassses became a part of the mask, that was wider over his left eye, like a cresent moon. They all stared a each other dumbfounded. It seems their permanently manifested states split their power between the four of them.

"Wait... guys! If my hollow powers were strong enough to be split in four, does that mean that I've restored more of my power?" Shiro asked excitedly. Ichigo peered at him. His hair was long enough to be Ichigo's own height now.

"Maybe. Your hair used to go to your waist." Ichigo told him. Shiro pouted.

"Ok, what the hell is going on!" Tsukune screamed, pointing at Tensa, Zangetsu, Shiro, Ghoul, and Akashiya.

"Maybe you weren't paying attention, Tsukune but your Ghoul over here destroyed Lilith's mirror, and now we're stuck like this." Akashiya spoke up.

Life just got a tad harder...

**AND DONE! I apologize for the long wait!**


End file.
